Zapped
by Bleeding-Arora
Summary: “Ron, there are no ‘sparks’, they’re more like small electric shocks… in other words, you’ve been zapped.” [RWHG]


Zapped

Rated: K+

Synopsis: "Ron, there are no 'sparks', they're more like small electric shocks… in other words, you've been zapped." (RW/HG)

A/N: oO… I've been reading too many one shots… now I had to write one of my own… man I suck…. And like always, it's fluffy… raspberry to me...

* * *

Twenty four year old Hermione Granger sighed contently as she flipped the page in her book. It was a nice story about a young girl who set out to find herself. She leaned back on her sofa enjoying the calm and tranquility of reading by scented candles and the soothing breeze that came through her open window. She closed her eyes and basked in the glory of relaxation and pleasant silence. Suddenly there was a loud pop and a tall red headed man stood before her, his face looked distressed and confused.

"Ron, don't you ever knock…?" Hermione asked sitting up.

"Why would I knock?" he asked sitting down next to her. Hermione rolled her eyes; she realized that whatever chance she had to a calm and peaceful evening had been lost.

"It's rude to apparate into someone's house… normal people knock to preserve the other person's privacy… or repose!"

"But… it's you, why would I have to knock?" he said. His face was contorted into deep concentration as to what she had just said. Hermione let out a sigh of frustration.

"What do you want Ron?" she said as she put her book down on her coffee table.

"Do you remember Lina?"

"That short, smarmy looking thing that you introduced to me when you dragged me to your office Christmas party last year?" she asked

"She's not short, she's height challenged." He said in a slightly disgruntled voice. Hermione rolled her eyes once more.

"What about her Ronald?"

"I think there are sparks between us." He said somewhat breathlessly. Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean sparks! Like… you know… she likes me, I like her… mutual like…" he said cockily tugging at shirt collar.

"Elaborate on your new love interest Weasley." She said rather dryly.

"Well… I was working on paper work, like usual, you know… and then I look up and there she was, so… nice to look at, and her bluish black hair rippling through the… slight breeze that had developed from nowhere…" his eyes had glazed over. It took all of Hermione's self control not to laugh. "Well…anyways, she smiled at me and I smile at her and… I felt sparks Hermione… sparks…" he said dramatically. Hermione snorted.

"Ron, there are no 'sparks', they're more like small static shocks… in other words, you've been zapped." She said shaking her head disapprovingly.

"Huh?"

"Listen, she's… zapped you… it's like when you get shocked by static electricity, you touch a piece of metal and get zapped, and of course at first you're confused and retrieve your hand, but then in your fingers you feel a tingling sensation, true, you have that tingling sensation… but the piece of metal doesn't, so naturally the feeling's not mutual."

"How do you know that it's not mutual… perhaps she likes me just as much as I like her." He said indignantly.

"It's not, a girl like her wouldn't like you." She said burying herself in her book once more.

"Why have you ever been zapped before?" he asked haughtily. She sat back in her seat. She never really wanted to admit it; in fact she denied that she had been more than zapped to this very day. She slid down in her seat slightly; she tried to avoid Ron's gaze. "You've been zapped?"

"N-no," she said awkwardly.

"So, you haven't been zapped."

"No." she said quietly.

"Alright… now you've lost me." He said raising an eyebrow. Hermione smiled at Ron. She patted his arm and stood up.

"Do you want something to eat?" she asked as she walked over to the kitchen.

"You didn't answer my last question, 'Mione, did you ever get zapped?"

"I don't want to talk about it Ron," she said busying herself with making food.

"Oh come on, I tell you everything, whether it be stupid, or serious, you can do the same you know." He said as he walked over to the kitchen.

"It's stupid Ron," she said; she pursed her lips.

"Oh, come on Hermione, it probably isn't." he said taking a seat at her breakfast nook.

"I was never zapped Ron, I was burned…" she trailed off. Her eyes were focused on her counter.

"What do you mean?"

"Well… burned, you know…"

"No, I don't," he said. Hermione sighed; this would not be easy for her.

"Burned meaning, the person I liked, or thought I liked burned me, he was always there for me, and I always thought there could be something more between us, but there never was…"

"So, when you say he burned you…?" he asked slightly concerned. She chuckled.

"Not like that silly. You know how I said you've been zapped, well… it somewhat the same way. I was like a child playing near a fire, I liked the brilliance of it… and beauty, it intrigued me, and so I touched it, but it burned me… horribly, but every time I saw it, I'd just want to touch the fire again, but every time I'd get hurt, the fire… it wouldn't feel anything." She said solemnly. She let out a hollow laugh, "It doesn't matter now, ancient history, that sort of thing."

"Does he still burn you?" Ron asked quietly looking into her saddened eyes. She smiled at his concern for her.

"Sometimes, but I've been wearing dragon hide gloves lately." She said with a smile. Ron smiled back and took her hand. He then gestured her to stand in front of him.

"I've been burned too." He whispered.

"Have you?" she said, her voice starting to regain some of its life.

"Yeah, but every time I get burned, I never mind it much, you know why?"

"Why?" she asked humoring him. He edged closer to her.

"Because whenever I get burned, I get this wonderful sensation all over my body, and I always come back for more." He leaned closer to her. Her eyes were scanning his face.

"Why? Why would you want to get burned? I mean… it doesn't make sense…"

"Because, every time I get burned, I know she feels something too, even if she's just fire." He was very close to her now. She closed her eyes and leaned closer to him. He shut his eyes as his lips met hers. He slowly wrapped his arms around her waist as he pulled her near him. Hermione unconsciously put her arms around his neck. It wasn't long before they pulled away from each other. Hermione took a deep breath and looked at Ron. He grinned at her; his arms were still draped around her waist.

"I feel like I just got zapped." She chuckled.

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No, because the feeling's finally mutual." She said before she kissed him once more.

* * *

A/N: Okay, that's it... hope you all like it... man I'm sooo easily taken in by things... dakh. 


End file.
